The End of The Ryan family
by Travis 5412
Summary: The Ryan family commits suicide instead of going back to Jail. Well they just fake it and head in to Canada.
1. Chapter 1

End of The Ryan family

* * *

We see The Ryan family in Mr. Goldberg's car driving towards Canada.

Mr. Ryan: Lets get our Passports using diffirent names.  
William: Okay.

They went to an office that sells passports. They used fake names to get them. The Ryan family is using Smith as there last name.

Henry: That was easy.  
Mrs. Ryan: That is true. Canada here we come.

Meanwhile the police heard what car was stolen. They now have wanted posters for them. Now we see The Compson's at home with Arthur and them are visiting.

Ladonna: I hope your Dad gets his car back soon John.  
John: Okay. If not we have to buy another car.  
Muffy: Check out my Dad's used car lot. Just in case you don't get that car back.  
John: Okay. I will talk to my Dad about it.  
Muffy: Good.

Meanwhile at The Police station.

Police Chief: Good they saw that car at a gas station.

They are now being chased by the Police. Well the Ryan family anyway. Next chapter will be longer.


	2. The Ryan family hides

End of The Ryan family

* * *

We see the Ryan family still heading up towards Canada.

Mr. Ryan: Are they still chasing us?  
William: Yes they are.  
Mr. Ryan: I have an idea to lose them. And that is to hide in an Defunct Amusement Park.

They did just that and hid the car in the park in an old Shed that was big enough to hid the car. They lost the police for now. Meanwhile back in Elwood City we see Ladonna and them talking.

Bud: Have they caught them yet?  
Arthur: Not yet Bud.  
Bud: I hope they get caught soon.  
Ladonna: We all hope so.

Meanwhile in the Defunct Amusement Park we see The Ryan family where the Bumper Cars were at.

Mr. Ryan: We leave this place at night so we wont get caught.  
Mrs. Ryan: That right.  
Henry: Sounds good to me.  
William: Yep same here.  
Mr. Ryan: Good.

Meanwhile at Elwood City Police Station.

Police Chief: We are still looking for that family.  
FBI Agent#1: We hired 2 Dectives to help us find them. They are kids. Buster Baxter and Fern Walters.  
Police Chief: Good. We worked with them before.

Meanwhile we see Arthur and them still talking about what is going on.

Arthur: I heard that Buster and Fern are working on the case.  
Buster: It is true Arthur.  
Brain: Any leads yet?  
Buster: I think they are at the near by Defunct Amusement Park.

It was not the 1 Arthur and them went to in that 1 episode. Meanwhile at the Defunct Amusement Park.

Mr. Ryan: Lets eat this food we stole.

That is just what they did.


	3. The safe House

End of The Ryan family

* * *

At night the Ryan family left the defunct Amusement park.

Mr. Ryan: Once we reach Canada we will be safe.  
Mrs. Ryan: That is right.  
Henry and William: Okay.

They fell a sleep. Well the 2 kids anyway. The next day they saw no one there. They found out they escaped.

Policeman#1: I think they escaped.  
Policeman#2: I think your right.

Meanwhile at The Compson house. There friends are there talking to them.

Ladonna: Lets hope that family gets caught.  
Arthur: I think they will be caught.  
Brain: The odds are they will be caught.

Meanwhile at Elwood City Police Station.

FBI agent#1: That car has been spotted driving North.  
Police Chief: Okay.

Meanwhile The Ryan family broke in a Vacant House. So they can hide and hid the car in its Garage.

Mr. Ryan: We will be safe here. I managed to turn on the Water and lit the pilot light so we can get clean.

The Boys will have there's 1st. Just not together. Then came Mrs. Ryan and then Mr. Ryan. Meanwhile back at The Compson House. Buster Fern and Binky came over.

Buster: So far they were seen driving North.  
Arthur: Okay.

Then came Bud's friend John came over.

John: Were they caught yet?  
Bud: Not yet John.  
John: Okay. I hope they get caught soon.  
Ladonna: Same here. We all hope so.

Back with The Ryan family they are having Lunch with food that they Stole. They are getting ready to sleep.

Mr. Ryan: We are going to take a nap. Keep watch. If the Police come wake us up.  
William: Okay.  
Henry: Yes Dad.  
Mr. Ryan: Good.

They are now sleeping. Well the adults anyway. Next chapter the Ryan family leaves there safe house.


	4. How far is Canada?

End of the Ryan family

* * *

The Ryan family left there new safe house. They got in the car still heading North. Now we see Arthur and them are talking.

Bud: How far is Canada from here?

Brain looked on the map.

Brain: 1000 Miles.  
Bud: How long does it take to get there?  
Brain: 3 to 4 days.  
Bud: Okay.

Meanwhile we see the Ryan family going to another vacant house to stay in.

Mr. Ryan: Just 200 miles to Canada now.  
William: Okay.

Buster and Fern told them where that family is heading. They Believed them. They now have more Police out looking for them. To try to capture them. That night that family got back in to there car heading towards Canada.

Mrs. Ryan: We need to steal more food.  
Mr. Ryan: Lets rob A Gas Station.  
Mrs. Ryan: Deal.

They did just that. Now back with Arthur and them.

Arthur: Well more Police are looking for them. Thank you for the info Buster.  
Buster: No problem Arthur.  
Bud: Lets hope they get caught.  
Ladonna: I hope so.  
John: I think they will.  
Brain: I think your right John.  
John: Okay. Lets hope they get caught.

Now back with the Ryan family.

Mr. Ryan: We will have home cooked food as soon as we are in Canada.  
Mrs. Ryan: Okay.

Next chapter will be longer.


	5. The Last Safe House

End of the Ryan family

* * *

The Ryan family took off at night again on there way to Canada.

Mr. Ryan: Well just 50 more miles to go.  
Mrs. Ryan: Soon we will have freedom there.

Meanwhile we see Arthur and them talking. They are getting ready to go to near the United States/Canadian border.

Arthur: Before we go to the Border we can talk about the case so far.  
Bud: Okay.  
Buster: So far the police are still trying to find and Arrest them and bring them to justice. As in give them all Trial's.  
Brain: Yep. I am sure a Jury will convect them and send them to Prison's. Mrs. Ryan will go to an A Women's prison. Possibly the kids will be sent to Juvinle Hall.

After talking they got in the cars with there Parents Driving of corse. And took off heading North to the United States/ Canadian Border. Meanwhile The Ryan family found 1 last Vacant House to use as there last safe house.

Mr. Ryan: Well lets eat Lunch.  
William: How far is Canada now Dad?  
Mr. Ryan: Only 15 more miles.

Meanwhile at Elwood City Police Station.

Police Chief: Any more leads?  
FBI Agent#1: Yes there is. They are in Upstate New York.  
Police Chief: Good.

Meanwhile Bud and John are Talking.

John: I hope my Dad can get his car Back.  
Bud: I also hope so. If not your Dad can buy another car.  
John: That is true at Crosswire Motor's.  
Bud: Okay.

Meanwhile we see the Ryan family in that Vacant House.

Mr. Ryan: The Police are coming.  
Mrs. Ryan: Oh Dear. What do we do?  
Mr. Ryan: There is plan D.  
William: What is plan d?  
Mr. Ryan: We fake our own Deaths and go into Canada.

Arthur and them came there. They drove to the Airport and flew there. Next Chapter is the last.


	6. The End of the Ryan family?

End of the Ryan family

* * *

We see lots of Police outside of the Ryan family's so called Safe House.

William: We do we do our plan?  
Mr. Ryan: I don't know yet. When the time is right we will know.  
William: Okay Dad.

Meanwhile outside the so called safe house Arthur and them are talking.

Arthur: Will they give up?  
Bud: I don't know. I hope they do.  
Policeman#1: If they don't we will use tear gas.  
Arthur: Okay.  
John: Bud here can use his power stare on them.  
Bud: I sure could.  
Policeman#1: I will think about it.

Back inside the so called safe house.

Mrs. Ryan: The plan will be soon. Am i right?  
Mr. Ryan: Yes it will soon.  
Henry: Can we eat soon?  
William: We are hungry.  
Mr. Ryan: Yeah lets eat.

They are now eating. Back outside the so called safe house.

Ladonna: Can you see what they are doing?  
Policeman#2: Yes i can. They are eating. Do we have any tear gas canasters?  
Policeman#3: Not yet. 2 police officers are coming with the tear gas now. They will be here in an hour.  
Policeman#2:Okay.

Back inside the so called safe house. They just finished eating. They decided to send in Bud and them inside that home. They managed to come out but they activating his plan. They faked there own Deaths. They somehow escaped and went into Canada. Arthur and them went home. The End.


End file.
